None.
Not Applicable.
Not Applicable.
1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to cosmetic pencils and particularly to a cosmetic pencil sharpened wherein the sharpener is part of the pencil cap. In this attractive design, the pencil may be sharpened by merely turning the pencil to engage a blade within the cap. It is unnecessary to carry a separate sharpening device since the cap functions as an integral pencil sharpener.
2. Description of the Related Art Including Information Disclosed Under 37 CFR xc2xa7xc2xa71.97-1.98
The prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 4,485,862 to MATTHEIS, et al, which discloses a cosmetic pencil sharpener with nesting adapter sleeves of progressively smaller diameters for cutting a plurality of different sizes of pencils.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,248,483 to KAYE, discloses a cosmetic pencil sharpener comprising a sharpener unit having a body of rectangular configuration embraced within a casing. In the front end of the sharpener unit is an aperture leading to a bore in which the pencil to be sharpened is inserted.
U.S. Design Patent No. 251,977 to LAUENBERGER, et al, discloses a dual cosmetic pencil sharpener with two openings for sharpening cosmetic pencils. U.S. Design Patent No. 262,295 to KAYE, discloses a cosmetic pencil sharpener of a unique design but which is not intended to fit on a pencil. U.S. Design Patent No. 378,835 to GUERRERO, discloses a cosmetic pencil sharpener apparently in the shape of a pyramid for sharpening cosmetic pencils.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,909,740 to SUSSMAN, is of particular interest since it discloses a combination protective cap and mirror unit for a cosmetic pencil having a sharpened tip but a sharpener is not part of the configuration. U.S. Pat. No. 5,167,071 to EISEN, discloses a sharpener for cosmetic pencils in which the lateral sides of the sharpener housing are provided with complimentary protrusions or recesses that allow fitting together of two sharpeners.
None of the prior art patents disclose the unique attractive design disclosed herein nor are such designs as functional and inexpensive as the proposed invention.
This invention relates to cosmetic pencils and more specifically to a device for sharpening such pencils. In use, the cosmetic head portion on the pencil, which is encased longitudinally by wood sheathing, becomes dull or the tip may break off. This necessitates looking for and using a separate sharpener to form a new tip, which may be quite inconvenient. This invention proposes a unique sharpener, which is part of the cap for the pencil.
A cosmetic pencil includes a sharpened head with the cosmetic center protruding outwardly from the wood sheathing at the head end, an elongated body and a second closed end. A cap includes a top or end portion with a downwardly extending wall surrounding an axial recess, and includes a second open end to engage the sharpened head with protruding cosmetic.
The cap includes an elongated slot in the wall having an angled side and a flat portion extending outwardly from the slot side at an angle. A blade is mounted to the flat portion and extends inwardly at an angle into the slot to engage a pencil for sharpening purposes. The rear of the flat portion extends upwardly from the cap wall and presents a curved surface rising upwardly from the wall.
In use, one merely rotates the pencil within the cap and the blade shaves back the wooden sheathing to expose and sharpen the cosmetic pencil. The shaved sheathing is discarded via the open slot.
Accordingly, an object of this invention is to provide a new and improved sharpener for cosmetic pencils.
Another object of this invention is to provide a new and improved cosmetic pencil sharpener wherein a sharpener comprises part of the cap for the pencil.
A more specific object of this invention is to provide a new and improved cosmetic pencil sharpener which is part of the cap encasing the pencil head and extends outwardly for mounting a blade thereto which extends at an angle into a slot in the cap to engage the head of the pencil and provide a sharpening action upon turning the pencil with the cap being maintained in a fixed position.